Comparisons
by LouiseX
Summary: Inexperienced in the ways of love, Linka can't help wondering if she's made the right decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Comparisons**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Planet or any of its characters and I'm not making any money from these fics.

**Summary: **Inexperienced in the ways of love, Linka can't help wondering if she's made the right decision.

**A/N:** I don't like to have too many fics on the go but as I haven't had the opportunity to update Stitch in Time, and this has been written for a while, I thought I'd share it. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The music was slow and formal and as much as Linka loved to dance, the only excitement she found was in the presence of her date.

The beautiful Russian was nineteen years old but despite having lead a life filled with magic, travel and danger for the last four years – which was far more than most young women could say – her experience with men was very limited.

The waltz ended and the two young people headed back to their table. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight Linka."

"Thank you." She smiled and arranged her long blue dress as he seated her. "I am happy to be here. A charity fundraiser in aid of protecting a nature reserve is a worthy cause."

Greg took his seat next to her and leaned closer making her blush. "It **is** a worthy cause, but I was hoping you came because you wanted to see me."

"Of course I…" Linka laughed nervously. "You know I did."

Having a handsome business man a few years her senior so clearly taken with her was very flattering, and the fact that he was being patient with her obvious shyness only enhanced his charm.

"So, how about something a little more private for our second date?" Greg asked smoothly. "There is a new restaurant just opened in town, assuming there is going to be a second date?"

"I would like that." She replied softly, looking at him from beneath her eye lashes.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of Greg's colleagues on the large circular table they were sharing, and the topic under discussion became business. Though Linka could have run rings around the company on a great many subjects, the every day details of their livelihoods was over her head, and not particularly interesting to the young ecologist.

Greg made no effort to include her in the conversation and in fact when she did ask a question about how their waste products were treated, he was quick to brush it aside with a joke so that it wouldn't offend his companions. When the conversation moved on he leant down to whisper an apology. "I'm sorry Linka, but this isn't the time or place to challenge people, if you want we can visit him in his factory sometime, I'm sure he will be happy to show you around."

"…of course." Linka smiled and gave in, but she was far from happy about what had happened. _I am sure he did not mean to… but I feel like I am here to look pretty._

Under other circumstances she wouldn't have let anyone get away with it, but she was in unfamiliar territory and she did not yet know Greg well enough to challenge him.

As they walked out to the Geo-cruiser after the evening was over, Greg rested his arm casually about Linka's waist. The Russian was both uncomfortable and exhilarated by the contact and that made her nervous. When it came time to part, she quickly dodged into her craft avoiding any possibility of a good night kiss, and then spent the entire trip home wondering why.

* * *

><p>"Hey Linka, how was the date?" Wheeler asked casually as she entered their living area. He was lounging on the sofa with a pizza on the coffee table in front of him and can of pop in his hand.<p>

The Russian had taken a few moments to change out of her finery and into her pyjama's before going to look for her team mates. Though it had been late evening where her boyfriend was, in her own home it was still quite early.

"Good, thank you. Where are the others?" She flopped down on the other end of the sofa and snagged a slice of pizza.

"Hey! Didn't the Spud Prince spring for dinner?" he grabbed another slice for himself.

Ignoring the insult and adjusting her position so that she could put her feet up on his lap, the blond retorted. "Of course! He paid for our tickets as well as making a sizable donation to the charity… it was not a very big dinner though, and I was too on edge to eat."

"Oh? How come?" The American seemed genuinely interested but she shrugged.

"It was an important event for Greg. Even though it was for charity, a lot of business connections are made there, it was necessary that I give the right impression."

Wheeler didn't look impressed. "Did he tell you that?"

"He did not have to." Linka looked at the television screen, unable to focus her attention on the film he had been watching, but pretending to anyway.

"Babe… you shouldn't have to 'make the right impression'." There was concern in his eyes but Linka took another mouthful of pizza without looking round. "You should just be yourself."

The wind planeteer sighed and gave her companion a small smile. "I know that Wheeler… I was just uncomfortable, it was our first proper date and… well, I have not been on a proper date since before I joined the Planeteers."

Wheeler hesitated, the obvious retort already forming on his tongue before he bit it back. "They should be impressing you anyway, you save the planet every other day." He tickled the soles of her feet making her giggle and pull them back up to her body. "You wanna watch another movie while we have the place to ourselves? The others took the eco-sub down to Oceanus… I'd tell you why but I wasn't listening."

"Can I pick it?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief, fully intending to make him watch what he not so lovingly referred to as a chick flick.

"Only if you make popcorn when you've finished helping yourself to my dinner." He smiled at her. Though he hated the fact she was dating someone else, he just couldn't stay mad at her, and excluding her from his life would only have made him unhappier.

Linka grinned, feeling the tension of the last few hours seeping away. "Deal. I have a couple of musicals I am dying to watch!"

No matter how loudly he groaned, and he did, she had a feeling he would enjoy them. Her American companion always seemed to like the films she chose, even though he would never admit it.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! I promised I wouldn't keep you waiting for updates on this one so...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Linka looked around the candlelit restaurant and smiled at her date. "This is beautiful."

"Only the best for my girlfriend." Greg winked at her, then turning to the waiter, ordered for both of them.

"No wine for me." The Russian put in quickly, forgetting her momentary indignation that he didn't let her pick her own meal. "Thank you, but I have to fly myself home, and I do not usually drink."

Greg gave in gracefully and once they were alone turned his full attention and a very admiring gaze on her. "So tell me, what do you do when you're not with me?"

Linka blushed. "You know… I am a Planeteer."

"But what does that mean?" he persisted. "You go undercover and root out bad guys like you did for my father, yes?"

The young blond laughed. "Da, that… sometimes it is someone like you who did not know any better."

"Ouch." He grimaced but gave her a smile to let her know he didn't mind.

"Some times it is people like Greedly, eco-villains that wish the world harm. We stop them and try to undo the damage they have done." She looked sad. "It is not always possible, and we have to hope nature will recover by herself in time."

Greg frowned. "Why would they want to destroy the planet, they live here too."

Linka shrugged. "They love destruction… I do not know, I do not really understand it. I just know I have to stop it."

"It sounds dangerous, I wish I could protect you from all that." He gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a caring smile but she received it with mixed feelings.

"Well… you cannot." Linka said softly. "I appreciate the sentiment Greg, but it is more than a job, it is part of who I am… if we are going to have a relationship, it is something you will have to get used to."

"We'll see." His look was so condescending then, that if the waiter hadn't returned with their first course, it might have turned into a full blown argument.

Greg seemed to have ordered the most expensive items on the menu, but they were wonderfully prepared and he could just as easily have selected them because he knew how good they were.

Linka pushed the ungrateful thoughts to the back of her mind and searched for a new topic of conversation. "Tell me about your work?"

"It can hardly compare with saving the world…" Greg said modestly, but then continued without encouragement. "But I suppose it's important in it's own way…"

He talked all through dinner but unlike the conversations he was having at the benefit, Linka was able to follow him easily and put in relevant questions here and there. "Why do you not ask your employees? If there are efficiencies to me made, surely they would have some suggestions."

Her date laughed. "Linka, they're manual workers, they don't understand the big picture."

"Perhaps not, but I am sure they understand their own jobs." She persisted. "They know how things work from their level, if you listened to them perhaps you could build up a new 'big picture', one that would help you find better ways to work."

"Maybe." He nodded appreciatively but there was a voice in the back of Linka's mind that was telling her he was just humouring her. "So, what should we do for our third date? I was thinking something active, since you're into the outdoors. We could drive to the mountains and go hunting, I hear there's some great game by…"

Linka's anger showed in her eyes but she controlled her temper as best she could as she interrupted. "Greg, I realise that you mean well, but I do not find killing innocent creatures for no other purpose than what **some** people refer to as sport, a suitable activity for a date."

"I didn't mean to offend you…" He seemed completely off his guard, clearly intimidated by her outburst. "It's something my family have always done, a tradition if you like… but of course if you don't like it…"

"I do not!" Frustrated, but trying to be understanding, she opted to change the subject again. If things between her and Greg became serious, that would be the time to tackle such things. "Please, let us do something simple, like go to the cinema?"

The young man hesitated and then the tension eased out of him. "Of course, I'm sorry, I guess I was just trying to impress you."

Linka's smile lit her eyes. "That is very sweet, but it is not necessary. I want to get to know **you**, you do not need to do things you think will impress me. You should pick a film for us, one that you will love, I am sure we must like some things in common."

He laughed. "Okay, it's a deal. Now I saw a certain light in your eyes when I mentioned setting up a website, you like computers I take it?"

Fortunately he'd hit on a topic that Linka was more than happy to talk about and they spent the rest of the evening discussing how computers could be used to enhance his business.

* * *

><p>"Yankee will you please stop hiding behind the stand and pull your weight!" Linka complained, glaring at her companion.<p>

"Babe come on," He groaned in return. "These kids know more than I do, I've been corrected three times by some snot nosed…"

Linka smiled and swiped him around the head with the leaflets she was holding. "It is good that the children are so well informed it means that the things people like us are doing, are having an impact."

"Yeah, but I'm just making 'people like us' look bad, I don't know why Kwame made me come with you, he knows I'm no good at this stuff." He crossed his arms sulkily.

The Russian hesitated and then held out a leaflet. "Maybe you could start by reading this? Wheeler you are a great salesman when you want to be, Kwame knows you have a… gifted tongue?"

Wheeler's eyes opened wide. "Believe me Babe, Kwame knows nothing about my gifted tongue and he never will! I think you mean silver tongue and that's only when I know what I'm talking about."

"You are supposed to know what you are talking about!" She replied impatiently. "We are here to educate children about saving the planet! You do that everyday, you should know… Bozhe 'moy!"

"I can tell them stories about the Planeteers if you like, but you know I can't remember all the statistics and details and stuff! Point me at a bad guy and I'll stop him, ask me to tell you what animals are going extinct where, and how many acres of rainforest disappears each year and I go blank."

Linka sighed, knowing he was right.

"I'll just stay back here and you can go play with the kiddies okay? Please?" He gave her a puppy dog look and she caved.

Later, as they walked back to the geo-cruiser, Wheeler stopped suddenly and put down the box he was carrying. "Wait here."

Confused, Linka put down her own burden and followed him to the entrance of a nearby alleyway. Inside, three teenagers were pushing around a younger boy, while another stood to the side, holding a small pocket knife with the blade extended.

Wheeler grabbed the wrist of the boy with the knife, putting enough pressure on it to make him drop his weapon. "Four against one? I don't think so."

The other boys immediately turned on the Planeteer, giving their young victim a chance to escape. "You think you can take us, tough guy?"

Laughing, Wheeler pushed the disarmed young man away and pointed his ring at the fallen blade. "Fire."

The weapon melted to nothing, but the demonstration didn't scare the youth's away, instead its owner cried out and lunged for the American while the others came forward intending to join in the sport.

Linka watched, worried for her friend and wondering what she could do to help without getting in Wheeler's way.

Ducking punches and kicks from all direction, he put in a few of his own, hitting a little harder each time. Despite their numbers, they were inexperienced fighters and it didn't take long before they realised he was playing with them. "That's the problem with bullying someone, one day you pick on the wrong person."

"Let's get out of here!" Their leader began to limp away from Wheeler and the others soon followed suit.

The victor turned back to his companion who quickly moved from worry to anger. "What were you thinking? There were four of them!"

"I was thinking they were picking on some poor kid and that I wasn't going to let them get away with it." He retorted, walking past her to retrieve their belongings. "And I thought I told you to wait here."

"Since when do you get to tell me to do anything?" She yelled back, her annoyance fuelled by the way her heart was still beating too fast.

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "Oh that's right. You have a boyfriend now."

That not unnaturally increased her wrath. "What has that got to do with it? You had no say over me **before** I had a boyfriend, and for your information, neither does Greg!"

"Yeah right, so that's why you let him tell you what to eat?" She looked confused so he added. "I heard you telling Gi about how he ordered dinner for you. Stuffed prawns? You hate fish!"

"He did not know that…" Linka said quietly, her anger fleeing as she once again encountered uncertain territory.

Wheeler stopped and turned to look at her. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He was just trying to be sweet."

"He was just trying to be macho." He turned away and continued towards the geo-cruiser, but there was a sadness in his voice that unnerved her more than his words. "I guess you must really like him 'cos you wouldn't put up with that kind of crap from me."

Linka followed him silently, not knowing how to respond.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Free Willy. Of all the incredible films that had been released that year, Greg had picked Free Willy.

_He is trying to impress me again._ She thought glumly. _He thinks he is being clever. I would be a lot more impressed if he had managed to stay awake long enough to pretend he really did want to see it. All I asked was that he picked something __**he**__ would enjoy, is that too hard?_

Linka watched the film, still arguing with herself. _He is just trying to please me because he likes me so much… that cannot be a bad thing, can it? We will get past this eventually. But he always backs off when I disagree with him, does he think I mind him having a different opinion? Wheeler tries to impress me too but he would never just…_

She clamped down on that line of thought, wondering where it could have come from. What difference could it make what Wheeler did after all? _I just need to convince Greg I want his real opinion and that he will not ruin things if he does not back down all the time._

"I said no!" A girl's voice behind them interrupted Linka's train of thought and disturbed a snoozing Greg. They both turned to look.

The girl's boyfriend apparently wasn't listening as he was continuing to struggle with the now frightened young woman. "Don't make a fuss, you dragged me to this movie, you owe me."

Linka was furious and she prompted her date. "Do something."

"It's none of our business." Greg turned back to the screen. "If they get too rowdy I'm sure the attendant will have words."

"That is **not** what I meant!" She glared and stood up, making her way back to the young couple and addressing the boy. "She asked you to stop."

He looked up at her. "What's it to you?"

Greg came up beside Linka looking very uncomfortable, though whether it was the situation he found himself in or the dirty looks they were getting from the other patrons, Linka couldn't tell. "That's enough now, let's not make a scene."

The girl extracted herself and stood up next to Linka, she was crying. The wind planeteer put her arm around her and said, "It is okay. Let us go outside, do you have someone that can pick you up?"

"My dad." She blushed. "He's going to be mad though, I was supposed to be out with a group of friends, only..."

"I understand, I will speak to him if you like." Linka gave her a hug and guided her out into the foyer, not bothering to check whether either of the guys were following.

While the girl, whose name turned out to be Chastity, much to Linka's amusement – though it seemed to go completely over Greg's head – waited for her father, her date finally emerged from the screening and tried to get her to leave with him.

"Leave her alone!" The Russian ordered him and was told to mind her own business.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Greg protested though Linka still had the impression he felt forced into it.

Chastity's date wasn't impressed either. "Oh yeah, what're ya gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Linka announced, tired of both of them. "But I will! Wind."

She blew him out of the Cinema entrance and he took to his heels and ran.

After seeing her charge safely into her fathers care, Linka turned to her boyfriend. "I think I should head home."

"I'm sorry things didn't go smoothly tonight, I suppose you're used to all that... excitement, I'm afraid it will take me a while to adjust" He walked her to her craft silently but as she was about to wish him goodnight, he said. "My father has been asking after you, I was hoping you would join us both for dinner at the weekend. We have a spare room and you'd be welcome to stay the night... It would give us the chance to spend some time together in a more relaxed atmosphere."

Linka was extremely uncomfortable. The date had been a bit of a disaster from all accounts but it seemed unfair to hold it against Greg. _He is trying, he does not live the sort of life we do, it is not fair to judge him, but…he is right though, there is more pressure on a date. In his own home things will be more relaxed._

"That sounds like a good idea, and I would like to see your father again." She replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I will come to dinner, thank you."

He looked pleased and leant down to kiss her. Linka was surprised, since he hadn't done that before and their other dates had gone much better, but nevertheless she tilted her mouth up to receive his salute.

It was brief and no more than a peck on the lips but the lovely Russian smiled and said goodnight. Promising again to visit him and his father at the weekend.

Once the geo-cruiser was in the air, Linka switched to autopilot and took a tissue out of her pocket, unconsciously wiping her lips. _I should have felt… something. Shouldn't I?_

* * *

><p>Sometimes being a Planeteer was just plain hard work. They'd spent a very long day cleaning up after yet another oil spillage and the work wasn't just tiring but demoralising as well, because no matter how hard they worked, in a lot of cases the damage had already been done.<p>

Greg had left a message with Gaia about their impending dinner with his father, but when she'd called him back to confirm and tried to tell him where she'd been, he had been too busy to listen. _Or just not interested._

Linka sighed and sank down onto her bed, still drying her wet hair from her shower. She was heartsick for the creatures whose lives were so effected by man's carelessness, but never one to show her feelings in public, was left to deal with her emotions alone.

A knock on her door provided a welcome distraction and her heart lifted as, in response to her invitation, a full head of red hair poked itself around her door. "Hey Babe, mind some company?"

"Not at all." She moved to sit up by her headboard, giving him room to lounge further down. He too had just had a shower and Linka found herself breathing in deeply of the scent she associated with her American companion. She found it strangely reassuring.

Without saying anything, he made himself comfortable, leaning back on her wall and lifting her legs up onto his lap to rub her ankles. "We should see about getting some standards imposed on those oil tankers, huh?"

"Da, if they would listen to us." She shook her head sadly.

"Worth a try though, right?" He prompted. "And some of them must have consciences."

She smiled. He was trying to cheer her up and she knew it. That was so typical of him, he always knew when something upset her and he always tried to help.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She blushed.

"Oh. Thinking about the big date you have this weekend." He looked like he was trying not to be hurt.

"Nyet!" Linka blushed again. "Actually I was thinking how lucky I am to have such a great friend."

She pulled her feet free and moved to sit beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"I haven't done anything…" He said hesitatingly, but tucked his arm about her all the same.

"You are here." She snuggled against him. "Now about these tanker standards…"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone for reviewing, it's so great to get all of your responses and see how into the story you are. There's only a couple of chapters to go so I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Dinner with Greg's father had gone quite smoothly. He was a kind man and was genuinely happy to see Linka again.

_I am more comfortable with him than I am with Greg._ She thought ironically.

"Greg must bring you by more often Linka." He assured her as they sat in the lounge after dinner, drinking tea.

Her boyfriend chuckled and answered for her. "I certainly intend to father. I hope we'll be seeing a lot of Linka from now on."

The Russian felt trapped suddenly but she didn't know why. _Greg is a nice guy and so is his father, he likes me a lot and I like him… don't I?_

She smiled and sipped her drink, trying desperately to think of a topic of conversation that didn't involve her relationship with Greg. "Did your employees come up with any idea's for efficiencies?"

The older man looked blank. "I'm sorry my dear?"

"Er, I haven't had time to ask my father about that yet Linka." Greg put in quickly. "Linka suggested we ask the workforce about ways we could improve our processes. I was going to run it past you but I've been so busy in the last few weeks..."

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea Linka." His father said, his tone completely genuine. "No one knows the work better after all. **You** should have thought of that Greg, so much for a university education."

Greg laughed with his father but Linka got the distinct impression he wasn't very happy about it. That didn't stop her from feeling a little smug, since she wasn't at all surprised he hadn't mentioned it.

When the small party finally broke up, Greg walked his girlfriend up to her bedroom. Linka grew more and more tense with each step, wondering what he was expecting. She hadn't been completely at ease all night, feeling a little like a fraud as she answered the father's kindly questions whilst becoming steadily more aware that she felt no warmth towards the son.

"Well, thank you for a pleasant evening Greg. Goodnight." She opened her door and tried to step through it, only to find his arm barring her way.

"Hey, not so fast. Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" He said it in a teasing tone but there was something about it that felt more like a demand to the young planeteer.

Linka smiled. "Oh, da… I guess I am tired."

She stretched up, intending to place a soft kiss on his cheek, only to find her mouth being roughly assaulted. The lovely Russian kept her lips tightly together and tried not to pull away too quickly but she really found it quite unpleasant.

"Good night." She said firmly when they parted, and was relieved to find that he didn't expect anything further.

"Good night, Beautiful." He turned away and headed back down the stairs without looking back, which meant that he didn't see the look of seething indignation that crossed her face at his words, or the way her cheeks flushed bright red.

Linka entered the room she had been given and locked the door, her chest heaving and her heart beating too fast. _How dare __**he**__ call me that!_

She sat on the bed and tried to calm herself, taking several minutes before it began to dawn on her that she really had nothing to complain about… at least not for the reasons that were bothering her.

_I do not want to be here… but if I leave I will have to explain why to his father and… he has not done anything wrong even if I do not like the way he does it. _The violence of his kiss played across her mind and she briefly had a vision of how it would be if he wanted to take things further. She shivered.

_Nyet!_ She admonished herself. _You are being unfair to him! He has been the perfect gentleman and has not done anything that I would not want my boyfriend to do… I am just inexperienced in these things, it is perfectly normal._

Her mind travelled back to another kiss, a brief, parting kiss that was never supposed to lead anywhere. _He was so gentle… but I kissed him and I took him by surprise. Nyet, Wheeler is __**always**__ gentle._

She tried not to think about how her skin tingled when his fingers brushed it, or how, instead of worrying about what he was going to do next when he put his arms around her, she felt safe and protected.

_I dismissed his jealousy as juvenile but... what if he really had feelings for me? It feels like we have known each other forever, friends, colleagues… I could never have risked it becoming something more… could I?_

She didn't bother getting undressed but crawled under the covers as she was, still trying to make sense of her jumbled feelings. _Greg is intelligent, mature and independent. He is successful and knows what he wants out of life, and he is kind and good, even if some of his ideas are… misguided. He has proved he can learn though, and I could help him… _

_Wheeler is immature and not at all the sort of person I could think of having a future with…_ She'd had the same thoughts about her red headed team mate so many times before that she said them by rote… only now they sounded hollow, a bad habit that she didn't even really think about anymore. … _he only thinks of my looks and while a physical relationship with him could be fun it is not what I want._

Annoyed with herself, Linka plumped the pillow with unnecessary force._ I am just comparing them because I am mad at Greg! …But then why do I compare every guy I meet with that stupid Yankee? And find them lacking…_

_Greg is everything I ever thought I wanted and Wheeler is the complete opposite. Except that is not true, they just seem that way on the surface… maybe I was so busy looking for something exciting that I did not see what I already had?_

Linka groaned and buried her head under her pillow. _Why does it have to be so confusing?_

* * *

><p>The lovely Russian had once more been showered with kindness, by both father and son, when she went down to breakfast the following morning, making the pain and confusion of the night seem ridiculous. She knew she would need to talk to Greg at some point about certain aspects of his behaviour, but it seemed unkind to do that with his father there, and besides, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him.<p>

Pleading eco-emergencies, she headed back to Hope Island as soon as she could do so politely.

Despite her best intentions and stern resolutions to control her feelings, Linka's frown broke into a wide smile when she saw the fire planeteer in the kitchen. "Good morning Yankee."

"Hey Babe." Wheeler half looked round, and then turned back to buttering his toast, asking reluctantly. "How was your date?"

The happiness disappeared from the Russians face. "Fine, thank you."

Hearing the tone in her voice, the American immediately turned to look at her. "Only 'fine'?"

She shrugged and started making herself a drink.

"Did something happen between you two?" Then realising how that sounded, added quickly. "I mean did you fight or something… if anything else happened I don't I wanna know."

That last was muttered under his breath but Linka heard and was nettled into replying. "I have not slept with him if that is what you meant. And nyet, we did not fight… we do not fight."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He looked at her curiously.

Linka shrugged non-commitally, again.

"Babe, if you're not happy…" He shook his head and turned away. "I know, none of my business."

That hurt. A deep aching hurt in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to argue with him, she wanted to throw herself in his arms and beg him to make everything alright, the way he did when a mission went badly, she wanted the ground to swallow her up so that she wouldn't have to deal with her mixed emotions anymore, she wanted him to tell her what she should do so that…

_Nyet!_ She thought, interrupting the rolling tide._ No one can decide what I want but me, I just need to find a way to settle my doubts…_

Finally, the lovely Russian reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm, waiting for him to look at her. When he did she whispered. "Kiss me?"

"Why?" It wasn't the response Linka had hoped for but she understood his reluctance.

"I just want to know." She replied softly.

Wheeler frowned. "Know what?"

Seeing her struggle to answer, the fire planeteer pushed aside his worries and leant down to bring their lips together. He was sure that he'd be the one to suffer for it later, but he couldn't help himself.

Wheeler's heart beat faster as Linka melted into his arms, her lips parting to deepen their kiss as his arms locked around her.

Linka went from a state of distress to one of electrified bliss, where her mind seemed to shut down entirely... only with Wheeler, she didn't mind feeling helpless. The Russian had no idea how long they stood there but she was still disappointed when it was over.

"You can't say that didn't mean anything." The American gasped, nuzzling her head with his, reluctant to release her.

Linka shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Nyet… I am sorry I have messed things up. You were right, I am not happy with Greg, I do not even remember why I thought I liked him… we have nothing in common at all."

She lowered her gaze, unable to meet Wheeler's any longer, but his only response was to tighten his arms around her. He couldn't trust his voice to speak immediately and ended up swallowing a couple of times before he could say anything at all. "So end it, break up with him."

"Da. I will do that." She sounded so miserable. "I am just sorry that I had to go out with him to work out how I feel… I have no idea why you are even still talking to me."

"What choice did I have?" Wheeler asked, his voice self-mocking.

Linka pulled away, trying to muffle a sob. "I am sorry… I… I will try not to bother you anymore."

"No!" Alarmed, the American grabbed her wrist to stop her leaving, before pulling her back into his arms. "You can't do this Linka, you can't come in here and kiss me like that and then just leave. Don't you realise what you're doing to me?"

When the lovely Russian once more raised her eyes to his, in enquiry, Wheeler met her lips with his own. Linka clutched his shirt and responded as best she could in the wake of his passion. It was so unlike what she experienced with Greg, he was warm and loving not greedy and possessive, and where she had shrunk from her boyfriend's desire, she welcomed her friend's, letting it feed her own.

This time when they parted, she buried her face in his neck and Wheeler rested his head against hers. Several minutes went by as they held each other, beginning the healing process and forgetting the rest of the world.

Finally, Linka looked up at her friend. "I need to talk to Greg, to tell him it is over, it is only fair to him… and I should do that in person."

The American nodded, but kissed her tenderly before releasing her. "I'll be here when you get back… if you want to talk or anything, okay?"

Linka wanted to say more, to tell him how she felt and do her talking then in case the moment was lost yet again, but she wasn't sure she had a right to ask him for anything after the way she had treated him, and all she could bring herself to do was nod.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Linka was nervous as she made her way back to Greg's home. Things between her and Wheeler were not really settled and that worried her, but she couldn't help feeling that whatever her intentions, it would be wrong to ask him to make promises, or even make them herself, before she had officially ended things with her boyfriend. She just wasn't the sort of person to cheat on someone.

It didn't help at all when his father informed her that he'd decided to go into work for a few hours, but she smiled and thanked him politely before heading for the factory

"Linka!" Greg smiled broadly and led her to his office. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, did you forget something or couldn't you stay away from me?"

The young girl took a seat on the opposite side of his desk as if she were at a job interview. "We need to talk… actually I need to tell you something. I should have said something earlier but I was… confused."

"And now you're not?" He looked worried and she wondered if he had an idea what was coming.

Nodding once, Linka began. "Greg, you are a nice guy and I do not want to hurt you."

"Oh." He said coldly. "It's one of **those** talks."

It had sounded better in the Geo-cruiser she had to admit, but she persevered. "I suppose so… you were surely aware that I have not been entirely comfortable with you."

"I put it down to a natural shyness, but I take it you're going to tell me it was me?" His voice was calm but he still managed to sound annoyed.

"Not entirely… it is… I just do not think we are compatible." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "When it works between two people it, feels natural, you want to be with them all the time."

Greg snorted and waved the idea away. "Fairy tales. If you're looking for 'true love' you're going to be disappointed, the real world doesn't work that way."

Linka looked down at her lap as if properly chastised but she couldn't prevent the corners of her mouth from turning up. "It can… I do not mean it has to be perfect, just… right."

"I see." A new look had crept into his eyes. "You've met someone else. Do I get to know who it is?"

The Russian girl looked up, tilting her chin in defiance. "Wheeler."

"That Spud Stuffer!" He exclaimed. "All this time I thought you'd picked me and behind my back…"

"Do not call him that! He is a Planeteer and he deserves your respect! Nothing has been going on behind your back, so do not act like I have been cheating on you, I just finally realised why I have been so unhappy. Da, I picked you, and I was wrong. If I am guilty of betraying anyone's trust, it is Wheeler that has cause for complaint."

For a moment she thought he would argue but then he deflated. "I should have guessed I suppose."

Linka's temper ebbed away and she once more became remorseful. "I **am** sorry Greg, but I do not think I am what you are looking for either."

"You never were impressed by any of the things I had to offer." He said ruefully.

The Russian frowned. "You should not want someone who values those material things, you need to find someone who appreciates you for who you are."

"You didn't appreciate **either**." She looked stricken and he waved it away. "Oh I'm not angry, I'm just not sure I can be that sort of person. I **do** value those things, and I think that maybe I want someone that does too."

Linka smiled. "Then we are agreed, we do not suit, da?"

He laughed. "Da. I suppose we are."

* * *

><p>When the wind planeteer left her ex-boyfriend's factory she was in high spirits. On the whole the break up had gone well and she was free again. Of course, she didn't want to be free and it was that that occupied her thoughts on the return journey.<p>

_What if he has had second thoughts? I could hardly blame him. He never actually said he wanted to be with me, just that I could not kiss him and then pretend that I did not feel anything. But the way he held me and… he __**does**__ still feel something, he cannot reject me now… please?_

She set the geo-cruiser down in its usual spot and spying her friends playing with a ball on the beach, went to join them, wondering as she did so, if Wheeler had said anything.

"Linka!" Gi waved. "Come play with us."

The lovely Russian's stomach was doing back flips but she moved down the beach to join them, her eyes flicking to Wheeler in the hope of gathering some indication of his mood.

The American didn't avoid her glance but he looked almost as worried as she felt. "Did everything go okay Beautiful?"

_Beautiful. __**Now**__ it sounds right._ She smiled. "Da, thank you Yankee. It is all settled."

"Settled?" Gi asked with interest, throwing the ball to Linka as if she could only concentrate on one thing at a time.

Linka blushed and threw the ball on to Kwame. "Da, I… I told Wheeler that I was going to break up with Greg."

"Oh no! Why?" The game stopped and she became the centre of attention as her friends all waited for the answer to Gi's question.

"I… it just was not working." She looked for the ball and found it in Wheelers grasp. He smiled and threw it to her and the game began again.

After a few passes the young Asian spoke again. "You know what, Linka? We don't meet enough people socially, we should go out to a club or something."

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "To pick up guys I suppose?"

"Nyet!" Linka said, a little too quickly. "Gi, I really do not want to do that."

"You can't sit moping at home." Her friend persisted. "You need to get back out there."

This time Wheeler was glaring. "Leave her alone, she doesn't need to go trawling for some low life just because you think she should make herself available. She ended things with Greg because it wasn't right for her, let her make up her own mind about what she wants next!"

Linka's heart was pounding in her chest and she wished very much that she had settled things with Wheeler earlier in the day, it would have made it so much easier to tell the others that she had ended her relationship for him. As it was they were both skirting around it, while Gi was trying to blast right through.

"I suppose you'd have her shut herself up in her room for the next few years? Maybe if she skulks around the island long enough she'll even consider going out with you!"

Wheeler looked for all the world as if she'd slapped him, and when he spoke it was almost a whisper. "That was low Gi, even for you."

He turned without another word and stormed off along the beach, leaving the others in a stunned silence. Even Gi looked shocked. "I didn't mean… I… I never meant to…"

Linka was nearly in tears. "I know you did not and when Wheeler calms down he will probably know it too but… oh Gi!" She shook her head and swallowed nervously. "You should know, I told Greg I was breaking up with him because I wanted to be with someone else, with Wheeler."

The water planeteer closed her eyes and said softly. "Oh God Linka, I'm sorry. Did I just screw things up completely?"

"Nyet… I hope not." Linka swallowed again. "He knew, we talked earlier, I just… I need to talk to him."

"Go ahead Linka." Kwame said quietly, "We will make sure you have some time to yourselves."

The others nodded in agreement.

Linka smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The wind planeteer ran along the beach until she spotted her red-headed friend, sitting still looking out over the waves, then she slowed to a walk and eventually dropped down beside him.

There was an awkward silence between them as Linka struggled to find the right words but in the end it was Wheeler who spoke. "So you're officially unattached again, right? Greg didn't talk you out of it?"

"I am single, da. Greg could not talk me out of it any more than Gi could talk me into anything." She hesitated and then added. "She is sorry by the way."

"I bet." He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I can't really compete with what he could give you, you know?"

Linka wasn't sure if he was warning her or trying to let her down gently but she **was** sure that one way or another he was doing himself a disservice and it was that she responded to. "You have always given me far more than he knew how to Yankee, and what you give me is worth so much more."

He looked sceptical so she continued quickly. "You are caring and generous, you worry about me and look after me. All he ever wanted was for me to look pretty and agree with him. You do not mind if I know things you do not, we have fun and we laugh together…"

"Geez Babe." He said, half laughing. "If he wasn't any of those things, why did you ever go out with the guy more than once?"

She hung her head. "Because I was listening to my head and not my heart."

"And now you're not?" She shook her head. "And what does your heart say?"

Linka looked up into his eyes, hers shinning with unshed tears. "That I love you. That I need you… That I do not deserve for you to forgive me."

"Oh shush." Wheeler gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly against him. "Babe, I love you too, and I've done more than my fair share of stupid things, if you hadn't forgiven me, where would I be?"

She gave a watery laugh against his neck and pressed herself closer.

"Do you want to be with me?" He sounded hopeful and it made her smile.

"Da, very much." Her tone was hushed as if she was still expecting to be rejected.

Wheeler smiled. "Kiss me?"

The lovely young girl sat up a little straighter and tilted her head so that she could bring their lips together. Once again it was a perfectly balanced union that made them forget the world around them. After a while Wheeler lay back, taking her with him and still kissing her thoroughly until they were finally forced to part.

Linka sighed and rest her head on his shoulder, one arm slung over his waist and their legs tangled together. He in turn held her securely with both arms, pressing his lips to her head.

"Is this better than being with Greg?" He asked after a while.

"**So** much!" She raised her head to look deeply into his eyes so that he would see the truth of her words. "There is no comparison."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this final part!


End file.
